The invention relates to a fishing lure, especially a fish-type lure for catching the specie of fish commonly called WALLEYE which has become prominent in Lake Erie and the other of the Great Lakes.
Fishing lures of this type, to be effective, should closely resemble the movements of the smaller species of fish upon which the Walleye feed. One of the most severe problems is controlling the motion of the lure as it moves through the water, especially the rotation of the lure, since such motion is unnatural and can cause horrible twisting of the fishing line which is attached to the lure. The problem of twisting the line can be overcome by using a snap and swivel assembly, but you take the chance of losing a big one if the snap is faulty or becomes undone. The invention is directed to solving this problem by the provision of a unique fishing lure which moves upright through the water and does rotate as other lures do.
Briefly stated, the invention is in a lure which has a novel U-shaped body with a downwardly curved keel for stabilizing the lure as it moves through the water, in much the same way that the keel of a sailboat acts to stabilize the sailboat and keep it from tipping over. The lure also has a unique front end which is flared outwardly and causes the body to wiggle from side-to-side as it travels through the water.